Through the corridors of Hogwarts
by Mentathial
Summary: Tessa Gray knew she was a witch. Her hair changing according to that of her mood made that obvious, really. And her late Mother had studied at Hogwarts, so she had to go. Even if Aunt Harriet would prefer she studied in Illvermony. Tessa expected magic and madness. But what Tessa did not expect was to find her soul-mates and be dragged into a war way beyond any she had read about.
1. Chapter 1

"Gray, Theresa."

As she walked up to the sorting hat, Tessa's brown hair turned a mousey grey, revealing her fear for everyone to see. The shocked silence in the hall wasn't unlike the one that had followed her all her life, as her powers had always manifested themselves at the most inconvenient times. Perks of growing up a metamorphous in a Muggle household, she thought sarcastically. Had her Mum not studied at Hogwarts before her death, Aunt Harriet might have thrown her out the first time Tessa's hair turned from an unremarkable brown to a flaming red. She was two.

"A metamorphagous…how interesting…haven't had one of us in a while."

Flinching slightly at the hat's voice in her head, who else could it, be? Tessa clenched her fingers and thought back a hello. How did the hat work though? The thought came unbidden and she flinched at how rude it was but it was an interesting concept. Was it an animated object? Or a recording device? Did it go through a student's thought? That seemed like an invasion of privacy!

The hat's laughter in her head slowed her thoughts but questions about its working and the ethics behind them were still there.

"A curious mind…but I am not just an object and I keep the thoughts I see in a student's head private."

"I am so sorry, that was very rude of me."

"There is kindness here…and great bravery…and love for learning and books…the badgers would be lucky to have you…and so would be lions….but….hmmm…you better be…"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Jumping off the stool, Tessa pushed her now blue hair behind her ears and ran to the Ravenclaw table. The blue and bronze robbed students were clapping politely and one of the older students made space for her on the bench, before returning to the parchment she was scribbling on. Tessa turned back to the sorting, eyes drifting to the ceiling and wondering how it worked, even as another part of her wanted the sorting to be over just so that she could return to the book she was reading on the train. Re-reading.

"Herondale William."

The professor's stern voice brought her out of her thoughts. A smartly dressed boy walked to the hat, a certain confidence in his step as turned and gave a thumbs-up sign to a silver-haired boy on the Hufflepuff table.

The hat dropped over his eyes and…remained silent. Judging by the scrunched up nose, the boy seemed to be having an argument with the hat, before it shouted out "SLYTHERIN."

As she turned to watch the rest of the sorting, Tessa Gray had no idea she had just seen her two soul-mates.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note.

I am sorry this isn't an update and thanks for still following this story. 

Hey guys, thanks for still reading this. I swear I am not abandoning the story or putting it on a hiatus. I have just been extremely busy with college, personal life, and health challenges. I recently got diagnosed with Bipolar II and am learning to navigate life with it. It's been a hard few years and finally having a diagnosis helps and fanfiction has been a lot of support, especially all of you. Despite right out, I don't know what kind of updating schedule will help, but I promise to try. It's just everything exhausts me right now. However, you can hope for an update before October ends. On a happier note, I published my first book of poetry. If you can do give it a read. It's on, amazon. com, amazon. in, amazon. co. uk, kobo, googlebooks, and ibooks in paperback and e-book format. Or you can buy it straight from NotionPress. com and get a discount using the coupon code "READER". It's called "Diary of a Twenty-Something: A Collection of Teenage Musings" by Siya. Let me know what you think here or on my blog roongtaanjali. wordpress .com (without spaces)

And I started a new Harry Potter story about Sirius going back in time after OoTp. It's cliche but give it a read? And recommend your favourite fanfics. If you have any tips on life with Chronic Pain or Bipolar please help.

I am sorry this isn't an update. Also, I am looking for beta readers for my stories. And if you have any idea about where you want the story to go, please pitch in.

Thanks a lot for being my side people.

Love,  
Anjali.


End file.
